1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a baroplastic, a resin composition, an electrostatic-image-developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A baroplastic is composed of a polymer which is hard at ordinary temperature (whose glass transition temperature (Tg) is high; hereinafter also referred to as “high Tg”) and a polymer which is soft at ordinary temperature (whose Tg is low; hereinafter also referred to as “low Tg”), and it is reported that in a certain combination, the baroplastic has properties such that it reveals fluidity under pressure.